


He's a little sick...

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute Seidou/Chill Tatara, Friendship, Humor, I miss writing for this pairing, M/M, Romance, Tumblr gift.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Seidou can let slide at work, but when his co-workers begin to doubt the fact that he's in a romantic relationship, he's determined to prove them wrong. So on a whim, he invites them over to dinner at his house, where his supposed “partner” will meet them. There's a few problems, Seidou soon realizes. One, his partner is a ghoul, and two, that ghoul happens to be Tatara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a little sick...

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for rotten-apple-cores, from Tumblr. They asked this (http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/post/114895522439/imagine-tatara-and-seidou-dating-and-houji-and) question, and I just had to do it. This is also in my original TataraxSeidou headcanon where Tatara attempts to kill Seidou to get revenege on Houji, but can't because he falls in love with him. If you want to see the original story...you can go here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3304181/chapters/7216493)...perhaps I should update.

Seidou was the only one to blame for his current situation of distress and panic. If only he'd thought things through, if  _only,_ he didn't let the rather harsh and biased opinions of his co-workers get to him, if only he'd calmed down a bit. Then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. 

 

But he was hotheaded, and short tempered, and no other personality suited him. So he supposed, after the small quarrel, and the wager he'd placed, his reaction to the whole situation, was sadly expected. So there he was, in the kitchen, practically flying from cabinet to cabinet, grabbing spices and other edible items to stuff into the pot. 

 

If he didn't have the nimbleness of an investigator, he supposed, he would've tripped by now, but his determination and years of training actually paid off. Well, the training on a physical sense did. Mental sense, not that much. 

 

Seidou sighed as memories from just hours before began to distract him from his cooking. 

 

_Takizawa, it's more likely that said person, whom you claim to speak of, feels nothing but friendship towards you..._

 

Akira's voice rang in his head as he ferociously cut cucumbers.

 

_Someone with your mental capacity and patience wouldn't have time for a relationship, especially when working at the CCG..._

 

_Yeah..._ Amon's doubting voice crept into his head.  _You and this person seem extremely close...from what you've said, but you're just friends...I take Akira and Juuzo out eating all the time..._

 

Unknowingly, Seidou had cut his finger while caught up in thought.

 

“Shit...” Was his immediate reaction as he dropped the knife and quickly brought his wound to his mouth.

 

_I need to pull myself together...better than I did back there...._ He thought, attempting to grab the utensil with his free hand. As he predicted, he began to tremble slightly, and he wasn't sure if it because he wasn't using his dominate hand to cut, or because he was just so angry.

 

He was angry that his co-works, would push him  _this_ far. 

 

_As an investigator...Takizawa, relationships should be our last priority._ Houji's voice sounded out of no where, causing Seidou to angrily cross his arms as he tried to push the conversation out of his mind.  _Akira may be right...maybe this person is only your friend. You speak fondly of them, yes, but it seems as if you're the only one who feels emotions for him. If that's the case, Takizawa, then focusing on forming a romantic relationship will hinder your performance....so perhaps, you should...keep your relationship stable, as it is._

 

Seidou, angrily popping back into reality, continued to cut the cucumbers. It was one thing for Amon and Akira to disregard the fact that he was telling the truth, but Houji? That was more painful than it needed to be...

 

_If you don't believe me then...come over to my house tonight, for dinner._ Seidou's own foolish words began to fill his ears once again.  _Eight will be an ideal time...and when you guys come, he'll surely be there. And he'll—no—we'll, confirm our relationship._

 

Embarrassment from his past event caused him to groan.

 

His wager, his foolish wager, was presented, without much thought...at all. Because while he was certain he was in a romantic relationship with his partner, and while he knew Houji and the others would certainly show up to eat that night....he totally forgot three things, about his current relationship.

 

One, his partner...his wonderful, amazing, strong, smart boyfriend, just happened to be a ghoul.

 

Two, his boy friend, just happened to be a blood thirsty ghoul with an obvious vendetta against his current work partner, Houji.

 

And three, _finally,_ three....his partner was none other than, Aogiri's executive, Tatara.

 

 

“Someone...” The front door slowly crept open as a familiar voice sounded in the living room. “seems frantic this afternoon.” Tatara stepped in at his usual time. He seemed as exhausted as ever. His on point appearances didn't surprise Seidou that much now, than it did a few months ago.

 

_Speak of the devil..._ Seidou turned around to see Tatara shutting the door behind him and slowly walking through the living room and into the kitchen. Sighing, he resumed his cooking position. 

 

“Frantic, isn't the right word.” Seidou admitted, as he felt Tatara standing behind him. “More like...I don't know, screwed.”

 

As usual, two heavy hands began to squeeze his small, currently shaking shoulders. “I'm sorry to hear that. Is this why you're cooking? To eat away your sorrows? You humans are so strange.”

 

If the situation wasn't so dire, Seidou would've laughed. “No...actually I...I um...” He sighed. “I have to talk to you about that...”

 

He turned around to face Tatara and instinctively stood on his toes (or Tatara bent down a hair), and pulled off the red iron mask. As always, he had to catch his breath, gazing into the angelic eyes of the ghoul inches before him. 

 

“What about it?” Tatara was already bent down, allowing his lips to tease Seidou's. Naturally, Seidou would've kissed him back, but the troubled brunette took a step away. 

 

“I...really need to talk. Can we go to the living room?”

 

Tatara's red eyes contorted into something of a worried expression. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah...just...come on...” Seidou turned off the stove and lightly took hold of Tatara's hand. He then led him into the living room where they both took a seat on the sofa. Tatara then removed his cloak so that he could pull Seidou into a more intimate hug.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I...at work, I may have accidentally hinted that we were, together...”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Well, my co-workers were a little negative towards the idea that I was in a relationship with someone...they said that you and I were just friends...and it really pissed me off. They claimed that I was fantasizing over you in hopes that you'd fall for me...”

 

Tatara closed his eyes and nodded. “Continue.”

 

“Well, I lost it, badly.”

 

“Oh dear...”

 

“Yeah...” Seidou laughed. “I ended up telling them to come over to my place, to have dinner...so that...so that they could see that I was in a relationship.”

 

Tatara crossed his arms for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. “I assume that means, you told them I would be here?”

 

Seidou nodded in guilt. “Yeah...” 

 

“Hm...” Tatara leaned back in the couch. 

 

“Yeah...you can leave if you want to...I'll just...call the thing off.” Seidou stood. “Let me go throw the food out.” He was so embarrassed, he felt like an idiot. He just needed to call the whole thing off and cry about it later on that night. He'd have to face them tomorrow anyway. 

 

“Seidou, I never said I wouldn't stay.” Tatara followed after him and reached for his hand. “Your reaction was dumb, as predicted. You're aware that you're an angry person...and so am I. Because of that, it's expected of you to do things without thinking them through. Don't beat yourself up because of you decisions, however. You do that too much.”

 

_He knows me so well...Hell, I'm lucky to have him._ Seidou thought, as an unusual calming sensation ran through his body.

 

“I'll stay, Seidou.” Tatara grinned. “It'll be interesting, to see Houji again, as I'm assuming he's coming.”

 

“Tatara, what if he recognizes you_”

 

“He's only ever seen me with my mask on...relax and if he does happen to recognize me...what can he do?” Tatara continued to squeeze Seidou's hand until the little brunette flinched.

 

“Ouch...” Seidou tried to pull his hand away but Tatara held it tighter.

 

“Did you cut yourself?”

 

“Yeah...it was an... accident. I was cutting and then...” Seidou laughed a bit. “I got angry, as you can see. But seriously...let go. I have to finish cooking.” Seidou twisted out of Tatara's grasp and attempted to scurry to the kitchen. Tatara's arm was quicker however, as he easily swept Seidou up in a grasp.

 

“Wow...you aren't that heavy.”

 

“Put me down! Tatara I don't have enough time to play with you!” Seidou kicked and pushed.

 

“Calm down, I'll order take out_”

 

“That's cheesy_”

 

“It'll be fancy, trust me...” Tatara frowned. “It'll boost your ego a bit more.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Near two hours later, when the food was laid out on the table and set to perfection, Seidou found himself running a comb through Tatara's white hair. Tatara, currently wore a nice button down blouse, slacks and nice shoes. He sat unmoving, as Seidou attempted to style his hair.

 

“It just keeps falling...ugh...no volume whatsoever.” Seidou commented.

 

“Don't blame me for not making my hair my first priority.” Tatara remarked.

 

Seidou rolled his eyes and chuckled, placing the comb down on the couch. He then sat next to Tatara and instinctively clung to his arm. “Thanks...for this.”

 

“It was something I had to do, no need to thank me.” Tatara replied, crossing his arms. “Just don't lose your calm.”

 

“I won't...and hey...um...you don't have to try and eat if you don't want too.” Seidou laughed. “I know um...”

 

“I understand.” Tatara smiled. “I'll eat only if I absolutely have to.”

 

Seidou wanted to respond, but the sound of the doorbell caused him to jump. He stood there, shocked for a moment, until Tatara checked his watch. “It's eight. They're on time...”

 

He stood, and dusted off his blouse. “Where are you going...Tatara!” Seidou tried to chase after Tatara, but of course, the ghoul was faster. By the time Seidou stood behind him, he was already at the door, welcoming the group of investigators in.

 

“Hello.” He began. “You must be Seidou's friends. He told me he was an investigator, I find it interesting.”  
  
Seidou could see the unreadable look on Houji's face. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I love writing for Seidou and Tatara, but someone has happened that almost caused me to stop writing for them.
> 
> Someone stole my headcanon, took credit for it, and used it without telling me, which has left me very angry. I made a post about it here (http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/post/114895194959/seidouxtatara-rant) , explaining it further in detail if you're curious. I was just shocked when I figured this out, but i'm glad I was informed my a few people before losing my rationality. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a gift to rotten-apple-cores. I hope hey enjoy and I hope you all enjoy. I'll update soon.


End file.
